Forgotten Childhood
by Cerberuskillzcardfreak
Summary: Syaoran moves to Japan to live with his cousin. He then meets Sakura his new roomie, but why is she so sad. And afraid of him? What happened to her? And why won't he talk about his family?


Disclaimer: We no own Cardcaptor Sakura CCS Clamp does. Don't sue us we are students so it's a waste of your time. Thank you. Hope u like.

**Forgotten Childhood Chapter 1**

Sakura sat with her back to the door; she hugged her knees to her chest. The cold bathroom tiles making her shiver. Her thin pink pyjamas concealed self-made cuts on her wrists.

"Oh Tomoyo, how could you leave me?" She howled as tears poured down her face.

"Sakura, could you let me in?" Meilin's voice called though the door.

Sakura crawled away so Meilin could open it.

Mei sat down next to Sakura and wrapped one of her arms around her comfortingly.

"I have to pick up my cousin from the airport, will you be ok?"

Sakura nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Meilin stood in arrivals, searching for the familiar flop of chocolate hair and matching eyes. Spotting them she ran forward.

"Syaoran!" She cried as she launched herself into his arms.

"Mei." He whispered into her shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, being careful of the cast covering his left arm.

"Let's go get your bags, then I'll take you to the apartment."

"I've got my bag." He told her, picking up a green backpack.

"That's is?" She asked him sceptically.

He smirked as he slung it over his shoulder. "I only brought as little of what my mother gave me as possible."

"Good, I had no idea how I was supposed to fit a suitcase on my motorbike."

* * *

Syaoran and Meilin walked through the front door of the apartment "Sakura I'm home!" Meilin yelled across the room."

"I'm in here!" Came her reply from the direction of her room.

Meilin walked over to the door and pushed it foreword slowly. Sakura was on her bed reading a book she could hear music playing in the background her eyes slightly red from earlier.

"You alright?" Meilin asked

"Mmm…yeah fine" Sakura replied softly barely audible

"I have someone for you to meet, this is my cousin Syaoran Li." she said bringing her cousin into the room.

Sakura looked up and instantly brought her legs up to her chin and her arms around them, her complexion paled somewhat.

"N..N…nice to meet you" she said obviously very uncomfortable with the situation " I'm Sakura Kinimoto"

Meilin seeing how uncomfortable Sakura was pulled Syaoran out of the room "I'll give you a tour of the rest of the place then you can unpack you things" she said smiling.

* * *

Syaoran sat in his room, more of a closet really.

'That Sakura girl doesn't like me very much.' He thought to himself. 'Why don't people like me?'

He lay on the single bed that completely dominated the room.

He had finished unpacking ages ago, he sighed remembering that he needed to buy new clothes.

"Knock, knock!" Meilin said as she leaned into Syaoran's already open doorway. "I'm going to work now, so feel free to watch T.V or read any of the books on the shelves. Don't worry about Sakura, she'll warm up to you eventually."

"Yeah, I bet." He said softly so Mei didn't hear him.

After some more time lying there he fell asleep.

* * *

__

_**Dream**_

_Syaoran walked down a long corridor, it was cold, and he was nearly five years old. "Mummy?" He called out._

He entered a large living room, his mother and sisters where in there, they where all crying.

"_Why did he leave?" His mother sobbed._

_Syaoran ran up to his mother and hugged her knees. "Mummy, why are you crying?"_

_She looked down at him and began to cry harder. "Fuutie, please take him out of my sight!" She ordered his older sister. "He looks too much like him!"_

_Fuutie grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. "Mummy, I want my mummy!" He screamed out. _

"_Mummmmy!"_

_The door slammed closed. _

**_End Dream_**

Syaoran awoke in a cold sweat, his heart beating too fast. He calmed himself and went to find something to eat.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

She was still listening to her music and was upset, as Meilin never said that her cousin was a guy when asking if he could stay with them.

She turned the volume down and stood, she stretched before making her way to the kitchen for some juice.

She walked past 'that guy's' room and noticed that his door was open. She peaked inside and saw him thrashing about on his bed, it looked as though he was having a bad dream.

"Mummy!" She heard him cry out, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

Sakura turned her head away, 'None of my business' she thought and walked off.

* * *

A/N- Cerberuskillz- Hi all feel free to tell us what you think. Or don't, Whatever! I honestly don't care if you want it to be burned along with my brains to destroy every evidence of this story ever existing, I'm still going to keep updating. You should so keep reading for the next chappies though as weird sh$t starts so to be revealed. (THERE IS NO MAGIC IN THIS STORY, just so you know) And that concludes my authours note. 

Cardfreak- sorry bout her she had to much sprite - well if you've read this far you must like it! hehe i like you then..the next chappie will be up soon Cant Wait! so please R+R luvs ya all...

if you liked this story you'll enjoy Saku, and Can You Ever Love Me... by our alter ego's


End file.
